fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Alameda "Karai" Blanco
Alameda "Karai" Blanco - The second girl to join the team, another 16 year old at Adler Oberschule. A sweet, caring girl, but sometimes may look down on people who she feels as "inferior", which gets her into a lot of trouble with her parents. She emigrated to Japan from Seville, Spain. The 1st of 4 non-full ethnic Japanese Pretty Cures (the others are Cure Maize, Cure Agrumia, and Cure Viola.), and 1st of 3 non-ethnic Japanese girls (Cure Agrumia and CureViola). Her family is rich, coming from her family who owns 2 salt factories in her native Spain and in Japan. She is Roman Catholic, and a supporter of Real Madrid. In her civilian form, she has curly, brunette hair and brown eyes and wears black sunglasses. As Cure Salt, she has white, curly hair and brown eyes, with the same dress style as Cure Pepper but colored white, and salt crystals hanging from her flower dress. Her heels are shorter, and she wears knee high socks. Her theme color is White. Basic Info Age: 16 (17 by series end) Birthday: December 18 Height: 5'3.5 Favorite foods: Puntillitas, Ham, Fried Chicken, Pizza, seafood, deserts, sushi. Least favorite foods: Peas. Favorite subject: Foreign Languages, Literature. Least favorite subject: Math. Dream: To become richer, gain new friends, and becoming the friendliest person on the planet. Appearance Karai is a thin, wiry girl with curly brunette hair and brown eyes. She wears black sunglasses. In the colder months, she wears a long silver jacket with 5 buttons and 2 pockets on the side, black leggings, brown sheepskin boots and a Real Madrid wool hat in snowy days, and black heels and a baseball cap in non-snowy days. In the summer months, she wears a yellow t-shirt, blue small jeans, Real madrid hat and yellow thong sandals in the hotter months. As Cure Salt, her hair is curly and white, her eyes are brown, same dress as Cure Pepper but with white and salt crystal ornaments hanging from her dress and shoes. Her heels are shorter, and her socks hare high up to the knee. Personality She is a very sweet, kind and caring girl. But sometimes, she looks down on people who she feels is not worthy, which gets her into trouble. She hates rude and cold hearted people. She is Roman Catholic and tolerant to people outside of her religion. Every boy wanted her at school for being very beautiful, she also likes to party and drink alcohol. She tends to call her frirends many endearing terms. She also hates liars, lazy people and scammers, and has a fear of failure and being in poverty. Relationships Rani "Togarashi" Bell - She met her when she transferred to Adler Oberschule and were friends almost instantly. Alameda tends to make her nervous when she calls her "Togy-pie" or any thing similar but that's her. Taima Matsui - Met her when she and Togarashi called the hospital for food poisoning from eating E.Coli infected meat at a downtown Tokyo restaurant. Taima sent the ambulances and then treated her and Togy with her super medicine. Kouhei Okamoto - She is very obsessed with the singer and feels convinced that she's gonna marry him someday. She felt disappointed when she said no but it didn't change her love for his music. Isabella Blanco - Her mommy Hector Blanco - Her daddy Powers and Abilities Karai uses her Windmill Flower to transform into Cure Pepper, giving her powers over salt and water, and possessing the Water Pike. It is said that she can turn anything to crystals. After transforming, she introduces herself as "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Salty Shower - She hadoukens water and salt to her enemies. Crystal Charm - Fires out crystals to her enemies. Salty Tsunami - She raises her arms, circles her hands, rising the seas and then punches at her enemies direction, summoning a tsunami that crushes them. Royal Salty Pepper Blitz - She and Togy can perform this attack. They kiss their hands, point their pikes upward, shout "Oh Lord, oh Allah, please make us liberals from the darkness!" and then energy in their respective theme color surrounds them as they charge to their enemies. When they hit their enemies, they shout "BIS SPÄTER!" (See ya!) as an explosion happens behind them. Salt Processation - Equipped with the Cultivation Bracelet, Cure Salt uses the water around the battlefield to power up. The incantation is "And now I will start the chant. Oh Lord, oh God, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin. PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET! SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE! YES! Precure, Power Up! SALT PROCESSATION! EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" If the entire team is powering up, she along with the rest will add "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, CHLOROPHYLL!" Agro Orchard Blast - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They cross their fingers, then use their weapons and cross them in the air, then they form a rainbow colored laser which charge at the enemy. The incantation is "The seeds for victory has been planted! PRECURE, AGRO ORCHARD BLAST!" Precure Cultivation Irrigation Harvestation - All the Pretty Cures perform this attack. They all hold the Harvest Pot and say "Yeah, Check it! Oh Harvest Pot, with your power, victory is in the bag." They then press the buttons that summon a giant woman, and then she approaches the enemy and slams it down. Category:Characters